The servant and the Master
by rasberryripple
Summary: Sakura has been looking for a job. She gets employed by the Uchiha co. and has been sent to the younger Uchiha, Sasuke as a "babysitter"? What will happen between the two? Rated M for future lemons
1. Getting there

**Chapter 1: Getting there**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… But, hell do I wish I do.

"Hmm, let's see… Okay job section. Today they have… Baking instructor, I don't know anything 'bout baking. Gym coach for basketball, I'm not the sporty type. And there's…" the pink head scanned through the page of the job section in the daily news paper. Meet Sakura Haruno. Aged 24, single. Her parents died in their house fire when she was only 5. She came out from the orphanage at age 12 and started to live on her own. Hair colour, mysteriously pink. Really pink.

"Ah! I found one! Assistant helper of domestic purposes. Hmm sounds fancy, what do you think Delly?" the Labrador looked at her with a puzzled expression but then licked her on the cheek, thinking her owner was praising her. "Ahahah, Delly! It tickles! Come on, Stop stop!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The following Tuesday, the pink headed girl walked to the Uchiha co. "I think it's here…" Sakura faltered at the end of her statement after seeing how large the company building was. The large blue glass building towered over her amongst the busy streets of Kobe. She took a gulp and strode through the doors of the towering building.

"Yes, how may I help you?" a squeaky voice greeted her as soon as the pink head walked through the door. Sakura looked forward and met a small black haired receptionist.  
"Oh um. Hi. My name's Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you!" Sakura flashed her unique smile at the figure behind the counter. "Yes yes nice to meet you too. If you don't mind can you please state why you are here?" impatiently, the receptionist hurried Sakura. "Oh yes... Umm… Yes yes!! I'm here to apply for the job? I think there's a job here that I would like to apply for. Umm, here… it's here in the newspapers." Sakura pointed to the advertisement that she spotted the other day.

"Okay. Take this pass, go to the elevator and go to the 38th floor. Turn to your right go down the hallway and when you see a black door turn left and then count 8 doors to the right. After that go in and you should see guards there. Show them the pass and tell them your name. After that listen to them. They will tell you when to go in." the squeaky lady instructed her.

"Eh, hehe… Can you write that down?" Sakura scratched her head and wondered how **anyone** could ever remember that…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"_Ding~ 23__rd__ floor, going down." _

Sakura glanced at her paper and followed the instructions.

"_Hm, black door… then… 8__th__ door…"_

When Sakura glanced up she saw a huge door that looked like it was made out of ivory. She touched it, and felt the cool surface. She slightly tingled and then opened the door, only to meet two very large men standing at the two sides of an EVEN BIGGER door.

"Um… Excuse me! But… I'm here to apply for the job! Here's my pass. My name's Sakura Haruno." Sakura stumbled over her words, intimidated by the presence of the two very large men that were almost 3 times her feeble self. "Mr. Uchiha will see you now." The man on the right boomed.

She entered the room as the door was opened for her.

"Hello Ms. Haruno. Pleasure to meet you." A man with black hair and a ponytail greeted her. Sakura studied his face and appearance. He had black eyes with a tint of redness in it. Along his nose line were deep impressions, making him look slightly old. As he smiled slightly it sort of passed Sakura a sense of warmth. The suit that he was wearing fitted him perfectly and looked untainted, making him look mature and serious. She glanced at the name plate that was sitting on his rather expensive looking desk. "Itachi Uchiha" It read with shining bolded gold letters.

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Uchiha" Sakura smiled warmly at the man sitting across her behind the desk. Seeing the man's out stretched hand, she took it and shook it firmly.

"Call me Itachi." He responded. "I see you saw our advertisement in the local news."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering about what it actually needs as the advertisement, sorry to say, was not very much detailed." As soon as pink head finished this sentence she felt foolish for doing so and covered her mouth quickly. _"I'm going to die!!! I JUST INSULTED HIM INDIRECTLY!!! AH WHAT TO DO!!" _

"Hahaha… It's okay Miss Haruno. I do not take that as an offence…" Sakura sighed in relief.

"Well, we currently need a helper for domestic needs in a certain household of the Uchiha Co. family members. So tell me, Miss Haruno, why are you applying for this job? And do you think you are fit for it? Let me tell you there have been many other people who came in to apply and all of them so far have been denied."

_**And so the interview began.**_

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Well, Miss Haruno, you have definitely made a deep impression on me. I will let my staff give you a notice on whether you have been accepted. Just leave your number with Ms Queak, the receptionist and we will get in touch with you." Mr. Uchiha shook hands with Sakura and she left the building shortly after.

* * *

Preview of next chapt:

"Hello Miss Haruno? Congratulations you have been accepted as Uchiha co. Domestic assistant. A limo will be at your house tomorrow at 5am sharp to pick you up to send you to where you will be working…"

* * *

Sorry guys bout the problems previously…

Hope you guys can forgive me D:

This is a really boring start but I'll promise that I'll spice it up later.


	2. Meet the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Yeah? ^^

**Chapter 2 – Meet the devil**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH I CANT STAND THIS!!!!!" Sakura's pink hair matches her red face… Delly, seeing her owner flare up, whimpers in the corner of the room.

"Aww.. I'm sorry delly. I really am. Just that I WANT TO KNOW WHETHER I GOT THE JOB?!?!?!?!?!" gosh its been 24 hours since I went for the interview… I hope they're just having some inconvenience so they cant contact me as of yet. The pink hair thought.

-RING RING RING BEEEPPPP- Just as the phone rang, Haruno FLEW to the phone…  
"Hello??"  
"Hello Miss Haruno? Congratulations you have been accepted as Uchiha co. Domestic assistant. A limo will be at your house tomorrow at 5am sharp to pick you up to send you to where you will be working… Please do not bring any device or electronics that can record or store any information. No handphones will be allowed in the premises.  
Please take note of what you need to bring…"

Eagerly, sakura jotted down all the things that she needed to bring. It didn't take long because this was all she needed: - 1 set of undergarments  
- Something you would like to do while waiting (e.g. book)  
- A jacket (as it will be cold)  
Really. That was all she needed! Wow.. strange…. They're going to provide me with everything else?! Wow they are seriously rich…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"This is so amazing!!!" like a child, the pink head was roaming around the long limousine, childishly asking questions and trying things out like: "OooooHHHhhhhHHHoOOOOooOOHHHH!!! WHAT DOES THIS DO?????? [/press] AWESOME!!!!" …you get my drift.  
Suddenly realising she looked VERY VERY unprofessional, Sakura awkwardly sat down and tried to look her best and smoothened out the creases she created on her shirt and jeans.

When she entered the Limousine, she felt very out of place because she had no formal wear to wear and everyone inside the limousine looked very formal.

[/clears throat] "UHM!!! Miss Haruno, this road trip will take very long as it is a secret facility. If I may, I shall start briefing you about what you need to do and the paperwork needs to be done as well. [/drops a mountain stack of papers infront of sakura]"

. . . . . .

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!?!?! SO MUCH?!" [/cries] Someone save meee…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

-ADVERTISMENT TIME w -  
Okay, just to put it all in short,

This is what Sakura has to sign to:

She has to keep quiet about her job.  
She must not find out or attempt to find out where the facility is.  
She must never address the Master by his First name.  
Only address the Master as "bocchan" or "Uchiha-sama" or "goshujin-sama"  
She is only allowed to take leave 1 time per 2 months.  
She cannot leave the house unless the Master allows her to.  
She is not allowed to go home until one selected day of the weekend.

If she does not abide by the regulations, she will get the boot.  
[yes it means FIRED ohhohohoh…]

-ADVERTISMENT OVER ^ -

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"but.. But… I have a dog at home!! I have to take care of Delly!! I need to go home more often!" stuttering upon disbelief, she questioned the black spec. (she gave a nickname to the woman)  
"I am sorry miss Haruno but no exceptions will be made. Unless, you would like to quit this job then I'm sorry you will need to find some way to sort this out."

Thinking about the dilemma she was in, Sakura was very troubled. She did not want to give up her job or her dog. Delly has been with her since the days of her orphanage. And yet, this job has a VERY HIGH SALARY, higher than 4 times her phone bill!  
(Which is very high thanks to her chatty friend, Ino.)

After thinking for very long, Sakura tired herself and fell asleep in the limousine.

Preview of next chapt:  
"EH?? WHY ARE ALL THE OTHER MAIDS WEARING MAID OUTFITS?!?!?!"

In the next chapter… You get to meet Sasuke Uchiha. Spoilt brat, heartbreaker and reknown playboy of the century, of the Uchiha family. But Sakura doesn't know that now does she… hurr hurr hurr…

Thanks for reading the second chapter!! I hope you guys will review. I HEART REVIEWSS!!!!

-rasberryripple.


End file.
